five_nights_at_the_krusty_krabfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Star
FNatKK= Patrick Star is the secondary antagonist in the game Five Nights at the Krusty Krab and the best friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. Physical Appearance Patrick Star is a pink animatronic sea-star. His appearance is rough with bulbous joints located on his arms and legs, as well as a jaw with four rectangular teeth. Like in the cartoon, "SpongeBob SquarePants", he wears a green garment around his hips which serve as his pants. In-game Patrick Star starts in the Restroom, on one of the toilets looking towards the camera. He will teleport to the middle of the restroom once he is ready to move. Patrick Star starts in Restroom. Then can move to the Left Stairs, the Backhall, the Dining Room or The Office, at the left door. |-|FNatCB= Patrick Star returns as an antagonist in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket Appearance In Five Nights at the Chum Bucket, Patrick does not seem to have changed much. The only difference appears to be the long, sharp teeth that have replaced his old rectangular ones, the black marks covered across the body, and his eyes turning red during his jump-scare. In-game Patrick starts in Camera 9, then moves to Camera 7, and then Camera 5, to Camera 3, to being at the right door at Camera 1. He will continue this pattern until he kills the player. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at the Krusty Krab Jump-scare Rooms Patrick in the office left door.png|Patrick in The Office's left door. The left stairs with patrick here.png|The Left Stairs with Patrick. The left stairs with patrick here (2).png|Patrick's second position on the left stairs. The Backhall with patrick here.png|The Backhall with Patrick. The Dining area with Patrick here.png|Patrick in the Dining Room. The Dining area with Patrick here (brightened).png|The Dining Room (Brightened and circled). The bathroom with patrick here.png|The Restroom. The bathroom with patrick about to move.png|The Restroom with Patrick about to leave. Five Nights at the Chum Bucket IMG_20150609_185333.jpg|Patrick in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. OdslwiZ.png|Patrick with SpongeBob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Dr. Sandy Cheeks in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Jump-scare PatricJumpscares.gif|Patrick's jump-scare. (Click to Animate.) unnamed.jpg|Frame from Patrick's jump-scare. Rooms Other Daone.png|The original Patrick Star. Trivia *The garment that Patrick wears around his chest as a pants in FNatKK, does not have the purple patches like in the cartoon Spongebob Squarepants, but in FNatCB, his pants do. *Patrick is one of the three animatronics that will attack you if you pull up the monitor, other being Spongebob and Sandy. *In both games, Patrick's head has been amputated, making his mouth more like that of a Venus flytrap. **The same can be said for every other animatronic. *Patrick's teeth are large cubes in FNaTKK, but sharp in FNaTCB *Patrick acts much like Foxy from the original FNaF, as he comes from the east hall. He's also the second to move most of the time, just like Foxy. *During his Jumpscare on the monitor, you can see his parts for half a second before going to the jumpscare. *Patrick's eyes turn red just the moment he bites you in his jumpscare. *Patrick is clearly pink in FNaTKK, but in FNaTCB he is more red. *Along with Sandy and Squidward Tentacles in FNaTCB, Patrick seems to be the most twisted and violent of all the others. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at the Krusty Krab Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Destroyed